Living up to my Name: A Pony Love Story
by Anna M. Grace
Summary: With the days of war long over and Celestia and Discord's marriage on the horizon, the lonely Luna finds companionship with the ruler of a near by empire. But is the love she feels nothing more than tactful manipulation by not one, but two different culprits? Or is what she feels actually the first tastes of independence ever offered to her?
1. Chapter 1

Dew clung to the hairs of Celestia's coat as she and Discord made their way to the highest hill in Equestria. Her horn pulsed on anticipation of the amount of magic she was about to use and excitement filled her chest like always.

"Are you okay love?" Discord asked pushing her pale pink hair away from her face.

"I'm fine" she smiled and playfully knocked his paw away. They reached the top of the hill as the moon finished setting and watched as Luna flew over them and back to the castle. The two gods shared a kiss before discord slinked away in the manner that he does while Celestia smiled brightly as her wings spread and her horn glowed, summoning the light and warmth of Equestria.

* * *

Luna flew through the wide glass doors, closed them, and turned and stared out of her bedroom window, resting her chin on her forelegs. A strange but familiar rustle passed through her room as the cool morning air awoke with the rising of the sun.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Luna jumped as an unexpected voice broke the ambiance of birds and lazy crickets.

"They both are. Sister and the sun." Luna said looking over her shoulder. Discord walked across the room and opened the large glass doors leading to the balcony. He stepped out on it and waited for Luna to follow him. She walked slowly, yawning. It was way past her bed time but she barely got to see Celestia any more. Any chance her sister had, she was with Discord.

"Why do you look so sad?" Discord asked as she stared out at the rising sun.

"I believe it's home sickness" she smiled. Discord scratched his furry chin and regarded the pony next to him.

"But, you are home dear."

"Of course." Luna said quietly. Discord shrugged and looked out over the trees of the Everfree forest at the beautiful blooming city of Canterlot. Not long ago it was nothing more than a small village but since the ice storms had passed and the three races had began to live comfortably, hundreds of ponies came to this and inns lined the streets and the whole community seemed to always smile.

"Is it about our plans to marry?" He asked.

"I truly am happy for her." Luna said looking down.

"I don't mean to steal her away,"discord said putting his paw on Luna's shoulder.

"I know, I guess I'm just a bit lonely now. Tia is really the only friend I've ever had." Luna looked at her sister's lover and sighed. The nagging thought began to invade Luna's mind again.

_I'm already in the back ground, what will happen when there is a king to worship? Will every pony forget about me? S_he shook the thought away and looked up as Discord cleared his throat.

"Well... if you're interested, there is a fellow I know in the next kingdom over. He has been yearning for a companion who will not treat him like the king he is, you know, a true friend... perhaps..." he smiled his snaky smile. "Even A lover."

Luna blushed deeply.

"I don't know any thing about being someone's lover, but I suppose having a companion who also must deal with palace life does sound ideal."

"Excellent!" Discord clapped ad smiled brightly.

_And if we were to become lovers, that was just icing on the cake! _Luna blushed as she smiled to her self.

"Shall we go?" Discord held out his clawed hand and bowed.

"Now?" Luna looked back at her room. The sun was almost up and she hadnt slept at all. Nervously, she sucked in a deep breath and trotted in place for a second, debating. Sleep or a new friend?

"There's never a better time than the present." He smiled and nudged her. Discord took off calling behind him for her to decide. She looked between him and the room one last time and smiled, friendship _IS_ magic after all,

"Coming!" And with that they flew towards the snowy north.


	2. Chapter 2

" Sombra!" Discord called out in a sing song voice.

"Is that you Discord?" The voice of a mature sounding stallion came from far away.

"It is, my friend, I have a surprise for you!" He called, winking at Luna. She stood nervously, shifting her weight between hooves.

"Is he friendly?" She asked.

"You two will get along splendidly" Discord assured her.

"¿Donde has estado? Where have you been?!" Sombra trotted happily through a curtain covering the door way and straight to the dicodian that Luna was hiding behind. Sombra smiled brightly as the two exchanged greetings.

"this is the princess of Canterlot i was talking about" Discord said and suddenly Discord wasn't in front of her any more. Left with no way to hide, Luna looked up at the stallion before her. His dark grey coat and black slicked back mane made him look menacing but his smile drew her in immediately.

" I'm Luna" she looked at him more confidently. His eyes wandered her almost judging, but his smile was warm and welcoming.

"Well well Discord, how did you ever make the acquaintance of such a beautiful mare? Moy Bonita" He looked in to her eyes and said in his odd accent " I am Sombra"

"She is the little sister of my beloved." Discord smiled, "it seems my dear Luna here is also feeling rather lonely these days. I thought perhaps you two would be able to...entertain each other." Both ponies blushed as they looked at discord, then at each other.

"Discord, do behave in the presence of a lady" sombra broke the stare and poked a hoof at discord's side.

"Oh, of course." Discord said bowing. Luna took a deep breath and shook off her insecurity. Not fitting for a princess to be shy.

"No need to be so formal my friends, discord is to marry my sister, so we are kin. And as a friend of discord's" she said referring to Sombra, " I do hope we can cut the formalities and become well acquainted." Sombra blushed slightly and smiled.

"I should like that." Sombra replied.

* * *

Discord flittered through the window like a fall leaf.

"And where have you been?" Celestia asked pecking him on the cheek before he landed.

"Just living up to my name" he smiled and grabbed her, and swung her around. Celestia smiled and put her front hooves around discord's neck and kissed him lightly.

"By dragging my sister off to the arctic?"

" she is warm and safe, I swear." He criss-crossed his heart jokingly.

"Did you introduce her to that friend of yours?" She asked, breaking their embrace.

"You caught me" he smiled as she frowned.

"He doesn't really seem like the kind of stallion I would want her associating with discord. I get an odd feeling around him. After the way his parents behaved.. I just-"

"It's your imagination my sweet, they hit it off quite well actually," he said in a slightly defensive tone. "Plus, they are perfect, Luna, the moon, and Sombra, the shadow. It all fits together. Perfect little pieces." Celestia sighed and looked at him.

"Discord, I'm sure you mean well but I'd prefer they not see one another."

Discord huffed."You are so stingy."

"But you love it." She smiled walking away.

He shrugged playfully. " sometimes"

She sneered at him then winked. " come now, there are many... Important matters to attend to" she smiled suggestively. Discord smiled and slinked towards her. He planted a soft kiss on her mouth that soon became heated. He embraced her as they kissed falling deeper in to the passion that was consuming them. He nuzzled and kissed her neck making her blush deeply.

"My love." He breathed in to her ear.

* * *

Sombra went about his business, turning occasionally to talk to the moon mare following close behind him. She trotted along happy to have someone to talk about nonsense with. He showed her the castle and they were making their way through the gardens when she asked

"How did you come to power here?" they passed a large group of crystal ponies who giggled and waved to the young king. They shimmered and dazzled her.

"My family and I were lost here in the wilderness during the war times. " He said slowing down slightly so they were walking next to one another. "We were near death when a bright light caught my eye." Sombra led her out of the garden and around to the courtyard. They stopped in front of a large heart shaped crystal and he stared at it wondrously. "It was this shining. I still, to this day, do not know how it was made or where it came from but I knew when we found it we were home." He smiled his award winning smile and continued his story as he walked. " at first it was only my family and I, but soon travelers from all around came to live here."he blinked ad his horn glowed. Slowly his hooves, then legs and soon even his hair began to shimmer ad sparkle. It was as he himself were made if crystal.

"How splendid." She admired.

"The more families that came to live here, the more intense this phenomenon got." Sombra chuckled and put his horn against hers. A strange tingle spread from her heart and radiated outward until it reached the tips of her hooves. "And, It is you my dear, that is truly splendid." He moved away from her and she caught sight of her self in the crystal wall of the palace.

Luna was awestruck as she marveled at her own reflection. Her mane was billowing around her and it shimmered like a billion stars had wedged them selves in to her hair and tail. Her body had a strange translucency that caught the light perfectly.

"Oh my," she breathed.

"You do like it, yes?" Sombra asked running his gaze over her.

"Of course! It is wonderful!" She tried to reel in her excitement. Clearing her throat she said, "it is beautiful." Sombra laughed and turned to look at their reflection in the wall.

"Your eyes shine much more brightly when you do not hold back your emotion." He looked down at her and finished with, " and those eyes my dear, are far more beautiful than this entire kingdom could ever be." Luna's face caught on fire as he leaned down to her. His muzzle was only inches from hers when she suddenly backed away. She bowed graciously and spat a quick thank you.

"It is all very lovely, but I have duties at the-"

"I am so sorry princess, I did not mean to scare you." He looked at her with something resembling sorrow in his eyes.

"It's not that! I'm not frightened, just a bit overwhelmed." She smiled at him." May I come by again? This is a truly wonderful place. And the company is bested by none other." She blushed as he chuckled.

"I would be most pleased to see you again. Feel free to come and go as you please." The crystal shimmer fell away from her as she looked at him.

"I thank you again, but I must be going." She bowed again and when he leaned to return the gesture, she pecked him lightly on the cheek before shooting up and away in to the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

" sister?" Celestia glanced up quickly as Luna landed just inside the door of the entrance hall.

"Hello." She smiled, prancing happily past the concerned sun pony.

"Where have you been all this time? I came to get you for dinner but you were not in your room." Celestia glided through the air and landed in front of the blue mare.

"I was with Sombra of course." She said, her smile fading slightly.

"This it the third week in a row you've officially gone over there daily. Do you not tire of the routine?"

"Of course not sister." Luna smiled and pranced around the sun pony. Her and Sombra had spent every moment they could together. Sure the lack of sleep was catching up and the trip was long and uncomfortable, but just knowing what wait on the other side of the snowy meadows made the bad parts all worth it.

"You are dancing around here like some fool, like-" Celestia stopped as she spotted discord lingering in the hall. Her heart fluttered ad she her self felt like prancing.

"Like some pony in love.?" Luna finished.

"I should think not!" Celestia gasped.

"Oh come on, let the kids be kids." Discord interjected, slinking in between the two sisters and putting his arms around them both. " it's good for her to get out and meet a stallion or two right?"

"I just think they are moving it along too fast if she already believes she loves him." Celestia said staring her little sister in the eye.

"What should time have to do with it?" Discord asked petting down a stray hair on Celestia's mane.

"Exactly, as a wise being once told me, there's no time like the present." Luna said smugly. "And, it's not like I'm a child sister. I can love who and when I choose." She ducked from under Discord's arm and Discord grabbed Celestia as Luna flew off towards her room.

"Let her go dear, she is being a stubborn child."

"That is what worries me." She sighed.

* * *

Luna flipped uncomfortably in her bed. It had been almost two days since she had seen sombra.

"It is like I am addicted." She whispered to her self. "I only wonder if he is feeling the same?" Sombra had asked her to stay home for a few days while he took care of some important political things. Heart broken, Luna agreed. "Does he think I would be in the way?" She huffed and hugged her pillow. "Oh well it is not as if we are lovers... He only tried to kiss me that one day... I bet he only considers me company." The thought sent a pang of sorrow through her.

" Luna dear?" Discord knocked and then slid under her door as a shadow.

" it is rude to enter a lady's room without permission." She said. Sitting up, she turned towards him as he regained his normal form.

" I do not mean to intrude, but your sister and I are worried. You've seemed so down lately." He sat on the side of her bed and faced the sad mare.

" it's nothing, just..."

" you know he has feelings for you."

Luna flinched. "How did you know..."

"Oh please, I can see it on your face a million miles away. you see..." discord leaned back and crossed his hands behind his head, " ...Sombra is the type to do what needs to be done without regard to others. He is a bit selfish in that way, but he does what is best for his kingdom."

"But what does that have to do with me?" She asked lying her head on her hooves beside him.

" he isn't very educated on showing his feelings. If you like him, tell him. It's as simple as that." Luna thought about it for a moment then looked at Discord skeptically.

"Why are you so eager for me and Sombra to be together when my sister is against it?" Discord smiled mischievously and did a flip in to the air.

"Your sister is just afraid of loosing you is all, I mean, you're still so young, practically a baby, And, if I didn't know Sombra as well as I do I would worry too."

"Just because I am young does not mean I cannot choose for my self." She stated defiantly.

"Oh, I know I know, but your sister just wants to keep you all to her self where you are safe."

Luna dropped her head down on to her hooves again. "I am not a possession to be owned. I am a princess of an entire empire, my words should have some pull also."

" and they will ...someday," he slinked through the air and put a hand on her shoulder. " one day you'll be an excellent queen, the best there is."

Luna blushed and hugged him. " thank you Discord, I don't know why you choose to be so kind to me." She smiled. Discord's smile widened as he pulled away.

"Because it is entertainment for me and could end well for you. Win win. That doesn't happen often." And with that he melted in to a shadow and slid away in to the hall.

* * *

"Discord is truly a good friend." Sombra smiled. The two ponies stood on the highest balcony of the Crystal castle. The moon shimmered high above them, encasing the land in a milky light. After her conversation with Discord, Luna took to the sky an had surprised the shadow pony. To her relief, he seemed happy to see her.

"He is doing his best to convince my sister that you and I are suitable lo-" Luna's face burned as she caught and corrected her self, " friends. Suitable friends."

She expected Sombra to chuckle as he normally did but when she looked up at him, he had a troubled look on his face.

"Yes. Mi Amiga." He didn't meet her gaze, but instead stared out at the fuzzy silhouette of Equestria in the distance. "Though..." He continued.

"Though?" She urged him unconsciously taking a half step towards him. 'Oh how I long to take away that sadness in your eyes!' She screamed in her head.

"I have always longed for more." He turned his head towards her then.

"More?" She asked looking in to his deep ruby eyes.

"More land, more time..." Her heart sank slightly.

She had thought he ment- " more you. And me, us together. Dios mio...I was truly hoping for-" he was cut off as their lips touched.

Luna pulled back and blushed. "I have been wanting to do that for a time longer than eternity."

Sombra blinked,slightly shocked, and smiled warmly. "Then let us not wait to do it again." He touched her face gently with his hoof and held her as he brought his mouth to hers again.

"You'll want to cool it down before it gets really awkward." Both ponies jumped as the familiar voice startled them.

"So much for him being a good friend."Sombra joked punching Discord in the side.

"Hey hey hey, I'm here to deliver a message." Discord dramatically pulled a scroll out of thin air and read it aloud."Um hm, thy most beautiful princess doth request an audience with thee, youngest and most adorable princess." He let the scroll roll up then he shoved it in to his mouth.

"Why does she want me home so soon?" Luna asked, annoyed.

"Perhaps she knows what's been going on on a certain balcony under the moon light?" Discord teased.

"Discord you puta,"Sombra jammed a hoof in to the Dicodian's side again as Luna's face turned a deep red.

"So violent." Discord said floating above the couple and rubbing his ribs." You have been gone for hours, it's time to lower the moon." He said.

"Must you leave all ready? I could spend a thousand hours beneath this moon with you, me Amore, and still never tire of it's or your magnificence." Luna smiled shyly and looked up at her moon.

"I must, it is my duty as princess of Equestria." "Then come be princess of the crystal empire and never worry about lowering the moon again."

Luna whipped her head towards him in shock,"What?"

"A bit forward there aren't we Sombra? You can't woo a lady over night you little devil" Discord ground his fist in to the top of sombra's head then grabbed Luna and led her towards her home.

* * *

Thoughts lay heavy on Luna's mind. So much so that she didn't even leave her room for a few days.  
"Was he kidding? What was he actually asking?" She asked these things over ad over again but had no answers. Thoughts of a wedding filled her mind. No, she was so young! To be married! And to a unicorn! He would only live 1/3 of what she would live. That wasn't fair to either of them. Groaning, Luna flipped on to her back and stared at the cancellations painted on her ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"How many days has it been?" Discord asked as he fastened Celestia's necklace back on her neck.

"Only three but I am starting to worry. Did they fight?"

"Why would you worry about something so trivial? It was you who didn't want them together to begin with." Discord huffed. This wasn't going as planned at all. When he had pulled her away, he expected Luna to lower the moon and rush back to Sombra, but instead she lay in her room moping about who knows what.

"I should talk to her." Celestia took a step but stopped. "Or, perhaps we could invite him here?" She didn't like the idea but she hated to see Luna so upset.

"Oh that sounds marvelous!" Discord clapped."we can have a banquet!"

"But is it a good idea?" Celestia asked.

"I don't see what it could hurt. I'll go now!" Discord kissed her on the nose and set out towards the crystal castle.

"That man of mine." She shook her head and chuckled slightly.

"Um, sister?" Celestia started slightly as Luna approached her.

"She lives." Celestia smiled warmly and nuzzled the small alicorn. "What is it Luna?"

"It's about Sombra..."

"Did you two fight?" Celestia wanted to see her younger sister happy but her tired eyes and self isolation made her want to keep Sombra at bay even more.

"Oh, no not at all, I am just... I don't know."

"All is well, you don't need some pony like that in your life any way. He is bad news." She wanted to go and stop discord before the invitation was sent.

"Sister we didn't fight, it's -"

"You don't need to feel ashamed Luna, I knew from the start it wouldn't work. I just hope you've learned-"

"Sister Sombra and I are fine!" Luna spoke louder than she meant to but anger had built up at what her sister was saying. "He asked me to be Princess of the Crystal Empire." Her heart fluttered as she said the words aloud.

"What?" Celestia was shocked. How had all of this happened so quickly?

"Impossible. You are much too young. And you barely know him!"

"I know him much more than you think and as I've said a hundred times before, sister, I am not a child."

"Luna listen to me, I've been patient but-"

"Just give him a chance! You've never even met him!" Luna felt tears prick her eyes. How could her loving sister be so closed minded? How could she judge without even giving any pony a chance?

Celestia huffed, fine let the invitation be sent! "That is exact ally what I intend to do." Celestia said sharply. "Discord is on his way now to invite the young king to a banquet here." Luna's mood took an immediate 180 and switched from anger to nervousness.

"He's coming here?" Her mouth went dry. She hadn't even communicated with him since their kiss! Her cheeks burned at the memory. "Sister it isn't, I mean-"

"I am looking forward to meeting the young king. If he is anything like his parents then it should serve to be a rather interesting night." Luna looked at her sister in disbelief.

"You know his parents?"

"Knew, they passed, years ago in the war." Luna looked down. They must have died the same way her own parents had.

"though it is no great loss, they were mean mean ponies. His father even tried to convince mother that our kingdoms should join. He tried to force a betrothal on the next of kin."

She shuddered slightly. " why was I never made aware?" Luna asked. Perhaps it was destiny after all that she and Sombra had met.

"It didn't concern you, being the youngest. But if the Draconian king had not attacked after we over ruled Discord's army, chances are we would have gone to war with the crystal empire."

"Is that why you are so against my feelings towards him?" Luna walked to her sister and nuzzled her. "I think he truly cares for me, despite how his parents were, he is unlike any pony I have ever met."

Celestia sighed and wrapped a hoof around the young mare. "I know the feeling little sister, I my self have fallen in love despite the past, I just don't want you to be hurt."

"You'll see sister , he is simply amazing! I cannot wait for you to meet him!" Luna pulled away, her earlier worry gone, and now replaced with excitement.

" if he is so wonderful I suppose I am excited too." Celestia smiled, though still worried. His parents were tyrants, Trying to enslave all of Equestria. She sighed and looked after the little alicorn as she bounded happily through the palace.

* * *

Celestia walked along on her own out in to the forest and around the castle until she reached the back door way. Making her way inside, she immediately headed down a flight of winding stairs and stopped at another door. She opened it slowly and stepped inside. The tree of harmony glittered brightly.

It's five limbs dripped magic that fell in to the ground like a glittering waterfall. She sat against the tree and smiled. Happiness filled her as the energy from the tree exchanged with her own. A strange tingling covered her scalp ad she noticed small rainbows of energy flowing through her mane. She smiled and pulled away. It always calmed her to come here. A small stream trickled around the tree and the blissful silence of the room made her feel totally at peace.

The tree swayed slightly and the ends opened revealing the odd gems that Celestia had seen a hundred times before. " now is not the time to harvest such powerful magic." She said to the tree. It drooped slightly and the ends of it's branches twisted, covering the gems once again.

Her family had guarded this tree for thousands of years. They had a special bond with it that could never be broken. Her and Luna kept it a closely guarded secrete, but not even Luna knew of the gems. They only revealed themselves at random intervals of time or in times of danger and Celestia knew that if she harvested them something major would happen.

" now is not the time" she repeated ," but I'm sure you can feel something big is coming?" The tree swayed and opened the branches again. Celestia touched the tree and turned to leave. As she stepped out if the room the unexplained feeling of dread washed over her.

* * *

"Sister, he will be here any moment, should we wait for him in the dining hall, or the lounge, or the entrance, umm, should I wear something nicer? My crown? Or no crown?" Celestia chuckled as her little sister trotted nervously.

"Luna my dear, calm down before you give ME a panic attack." Discord joked.

"You look fine sister, Discord and I will wait in the dining hall while you greet him at the door. Please do calm down." Celestia smiled at the moon pony who was still looking around nervously.

" or if you'd like," discord pipped, "I could greet him" Celestia shook her head as discord adorned a dress and too bright lipstick, "welcome home darling ." He mimicked in a girl's voice, kissing at the air. Luna laughed as Celestia grabbed his tail with her magic and pulled him towards the dining hall,

"take your time, I'm gonna try and do something with sad excuse for a man." Celestia picked up discord in her hazy yellow beam and continued to drag the pouting draconequus in to the dining room.

Luna smiled, finally feeling a little less stressed and a lot more excited. Her sister would finally meet the colt of her dreams! No doubt Celestia would love him, he was sweet, charming, Luna's thoughts were interrupted by three loud knocks at the door. And he was here. Her nervousness returned as the palace guards swung open the large ornate doors. Sombra dipped his head as he walked in and smiled as he made eye contact with Luna.

"Mi Amore!" He trotted to meet her and nuzzled her cheek.

"Sombra, I'm so glad to see you again." She smiled.

"I was hoping the other night did not scare you away?" He looked in to her eyes searching.

"Uh, no.. Um I've just been busy." She stammered. She looked away awkwardly for a second but Sombra didn't miss a beat.

"I bring gifts for you ad your sister." He said excitedly. He turned to look over his shoulder at two of his own guards that followed behind him, both holding an elegantly decorated chests. The guards wore dark purple armor an their helmets had a bat wing design on it. Their tails were cropped short, and unlike the Equestrian guards, they weren't unicorns, but Pegasi.

"Your armor is lovely!" Luna exclaimed, looking in to the large sapphire at the center of the chest piece.

"Ah, thank you, I designed them my self." Sombra smiled. "Shall we go now?" He asked. Sombra looked around the entrance hall and smiled.

"Oh, yes, Celestia and Discord are waiting for us." She said turning towards the dining room.

"One moment," Sombra said, catching her attention. "There is something.." Sombra brought his face closer to hers and lightly kissed her. Luna's cheeks flamed and she squeezed her eyes shut just as he pulled away. "It feels as if I have waited an eternity to do that." He winked and smiled, then walked ahead.

Luna barked out a surprised laugh and shook her head, trying to dispel the grin that felt stuck on her face. "I must say, I am pleasantly surprised."

* * *

Celestia smiled as she walked the two young ponies to the door. "With the way your parents behaved I expected this to be a rather distasteful meeting." Sombra bowed and smiled but his eyes darkened at her comment.

"I am very glad that I can make such an impression on the familia of my beloved." He smiled. Luna nuzzled him and turned to her sister.

"Thank you both for the wonderful evening. It was quite splendid and I truly hope we can do it again soon." Celestia smiled and turned towards the dining hall where Discord still sat smiling and waving to them from afar.

"I will go so you two may say your goodbyes. It it time for Luna to watch the night." Luna smiled at Sombra and he kissed her softly.

"I do wish I could stay but there is so much preparation to still be done."

"Preparation? For what?" Luna inquired. "I am making plans to convince your sister to join our kingdoms. I have been working on my strategy for a while now."

"Wasn't that what-"

"I do not plan on going about it as my parents did. Their methods were unruly and poorly thought out."

Luna smiled. "Well, you have at least one supporter. If the kingdoms do join then we could start expanding them both through the meadows and make all of this land one big nation."

"Exactly, how lucky I am to have such a smart bride."

Luna flinched. "W-what did you just say?"

"Maybe I misread what tonight was about? When I asked you to be my princess I assumed this dinner was an answer as yes. Am I wrong?"

Luna's head spun. He truly wanted to marry her? She would be a queen. She would be His queen.

"Mi Amore?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Sombra smiled, "and your answer?"

Luna's eyes glowed brightly and her heart raced. When in her life time would she ever find somepony as wonderful as the stallion in front of her? When would somepony show her the love and tenderness that Sombra did? She had never felt like this before. Could she really be his bride? Could she stand to leave her country for this stallion? The answer danced through her head and edits she could think any more she uttered an excited,

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Luna tried to make it to her room unseen but flinched as the welcoming voice of her friend wrapped around her.

"Luna my dear, home so early?" Discord walked along beside her, completely oblivious to her mood.

"It is time to raise the moon." She said beginning a steady trot.

"Hmm so it is." He wound around in front of her ad looked in to her eyes. "Don't do that weird mind reading thing. You don't need to know what's happening in my head."Luna turned her face away and galloped past the Draconian.

"But my dear, tears stain your cheeks and I can practically see your heart bleeding. I want to do anything in my power to help." His voice lulled her and her defenses fell. Maybe telling discord would help?

"Just- just don't share any of it with Tia. She already doesn't like Sombra and I don't want any pony to get hurt."

"Cross my heart, now let me see." Discord grabbed Luna's face before she could protest and flipped through what had happened. Luna's vision blurred and her head spun. Then as if someone had flipped a switch, every thing was normal and she was standing alone in the hall way to her room. She shook her head and not seeing Discord any where, went on to fulfill her nightly duties.

* * *

"Luna!" Celestia's voice rang out through the castle.

"Sister?" Luna boldly met her sister but shrunk under the weight of Celestia's gaze.

"Is what discord told me the truth? Sombra is planning war?"

"He is just angry at your stubbornness." Luna corrected.

"His foolish plan to over throw us is what is stubborn. I knew from the beginning that he was just like his parents. He must fall before innocent lives are lost."

"Sister that is ridiculous!"

"These ponies will not survive another war Luna, our ponies are still recovering. If we throw them in to that again... There is no way any of them could survive."

Luna searched her mind for anything to convince her sister but in her heart she knew it as the truth. Celestia flapped her wings and took to the sky. Luna looked after her pitifully. She saw discord peep around the corner and feeling a new wave of anger, she set off after her sister.

The icy wind tore at her as Luna tried to keep her sister's pink sparkling mane in sight. As they crossed in to the kingdom, Luna's head began to spin again.

"Tia, can we reconsider? We are more than powerful enough-"

"No Luna it is too late now. Their family's rein of evil has lasted for long enough."

"He is not evil! Just confused, sister let me speak with-"

"Enough!" Celestia snapped. Her face was filled with pure anger and her voice was thick with hate as she called Sombra's name. "Come out! Show your self! Let your self be fallen by the very mare you loved!"

"Sister!" Luna begged. She didn't want to hurt Sombra, she loved him. But what he was doing was inexcusable. His foolish demands might lead to the demise of both countries. "Sombra! Please, come out and face us!" Luna tried. She flinched as the palace doors swung open. The power hungry unicorn stood on his balcony facing the sisters. His horn glowed bright red and his eye had a strange green tinge to them. He shot a searing beam of magic at Celestia but she dodged it and shot one back.

It hit his horn in the center, severing it. He screamed and fell to his knees as the sisters rushed him. He rushed inside, pursued by the white alicorn. She angerly shot berms of magic at him, tearing holes in his long cape and scorching the back of his helmet. He finally reached the ground and dashed towards the Crystal heart. Grabbing it, he screamed and was instantly enveloped in a dark red shadow.

It undulated and darkened the closer she got. Celestia stopped and grit her teeth as the reddish purple bubble like sphere exploded. Sombra stood, dark purple and green magic pouring from his eyes ad his horn was back but instead of the smooth twisted ivory, it was a disfigured red crystal. Dark black crystals began growing up around him and in a matter of moments, the entire castle was twisted and glazed over with the dirty looking stone.

Sombra stood tall and aimed for Celestia then stopped as he saw Luna rushing down at him. Smiling, he looked Celestia in the eye and shot a purple hazy beam at the moon pony. Celestia cried out as it hit Luna in the wing, causing her to free fall. Celestia ran for her but Sombra shot more magic at her and ran for Luna him self.

"Luna my love! Your sister, she attacked! I- I was only defending my self!" His disfigured horn glowed and her feathers smoothed out.

"Sombra, please stand down! She will kill you!" Luna cried.

"Luna get away from him!" Celestia shot another beam at Sombra and this time she caught his hoof.

"Sombra! Stop fighting! Stand down!" Luna begged.

"You ad I were destined to rule Luna! Do not side with her!"

"Luna go home, he will just confuse you. I will deal out his punishment." Celestia put her hoof on Luna's shoulder.

"I am not a child! Every pony stop telling me what to do!" She snapped. Bright sparks flew out from around Luna and her hair billowed with the crystal magic. Sombra took the opportunity to hit Celestia with a beam, sending her in to the air.

"Sister if you cannot see that he is evil then you are just as wrong as he!" Celestia wiped blood from her face and closed her eyes as her horn glowed. She shot a wide beam of magic that hit sombra in the chest. He cried out and fell to the ground momentarily unconscious.

"Sister! Please! Do not hurt him!" Luna climbed high in to the sky and joined her sister. "Please do not kill him!" Celestia hesitantly nodded and the sisters faced the pitiful wounded unicorn on the ground. He blinked a couple times and stood on shaky legs. Celestia turned her gaze to her sister and nodded once. Luna flew to her side, knowing what was coming next.

"Darkness fills you Sombra, your heart, your mind. It is deep nothingness shrouded by shadow! if darkness is all you are, then darkness is where you belong!" The sisters clacked their horns together and let loose a powerful stream of magic. It hit the unicorn with such force that he was thrown through the air. Sombra kicked and screamed as his appendages melted away in to whips' of smoke.

"Luna!" He cried. "Mi amore, i still love you, please, be my queen!" The light flow wavered as Luna grit her teeth and tried to hold Back her tears.

"Stay focused Luna" Celestia said, closing her eyes calmly. Luna struggled to stay but broke away and dashed for her love but stopped and cried out as his fading image fell away in to a deep icy trench. A bright red light exploded from the trench blanketing every thing, and like someone had flicked a switch, the entire crystal empire disappeared.

The sisters stared for a long time before either one of them spoke.

"How was he..." Luna's voice cracked.

"The city had a curse on it." Celestia Cursed. she landed ad stamped a hoof.

"I thought by defeating him-"

"We didn't defeat him sister, we only unconvinced him. As soon as he is strong enough to rule again..."

"The city will reappear" Celestia finished. "We will have to be patient and when It returns we will defeat him fully, then his subjects, his prisoners, will finally be free."

"We must kill him?" Luna flew to her sister's side.

"For now this is enough. But yes some day, he must die."

"I won't allow it." Luna said looking desperately in to her sister's face. "He is my life sister, when he is whole again, when his mind has had time to heal, I shall be his queen."

"No Luna he -" Luna took off suddenly, through the darkness and towards the castle. Celestia sighed and looked back at where the empire had once stood. All of those lives lost for who knew how long because she didn't have the heart to hurt her sister. "I swear sombra, you will suffer for what you have put Luna through." Celestia snarled through gritted teeth. With that she took off after to moon pony towards home.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna tried to make it to her room unseen but flinched as the welcoming voice of her friend wrapped around her.

"Luna my dear, home so early?" Discord walked along beside her, completely oblivious to her mood.

"It is time to raise the moon." She said beginning a steady trot.

"Hmm so it is." He wound around in front of her ad looked in to her eyes. "Don't do that weird mind reading thing. You don't need to know what's happening in my head."Luna turned her face away and galloped past the Draconian.

"But my dear, tears stain your cheeks and I can practically see your heart bleeding. I want to do anything in my power to help." His voice lulled her and her defenses fell. Maybe telling discord would help?

"Just- just don't share any of it with Tia. She already doesn't like Sombra and I don't want any pony to get hurt."

"Cross my heart, now let me see." Discord grabbed Luna's face before she could protest and flipped through what had happened. Luna's vision blurred and her head spun. Then as if someone had flipped a switch, every thing was normal and she was standing alone in the hall way to her room. She shook her head and not seeing Discord any where, went on to fulfill her nightly duties.

* * *

"Luna!" Celestia's voice rang out through the castle.

"Sister?" Luna boldly met her sister but shrunk under the weight of Celestia's gaze.

"Is what discord told me the truth? Sombra is planning war?"

"He is just angry at your stubbornness." Luna corrected.

"His foolish plan to over throw us is what is stubborn. I knew from the beginning that he was just like his parents. He must fall before innocent lives are lost."

"Sister that is ridiculous!"

"These ponies will not survive another war Luna, our ponies are still recovering. If we throw them in to that again... There is no way any of them could survive."

Luna searched her mind for anything to convince her sister but in her heart she knew it as the truth. Celestia flapped her wings and took to the sky. Luna looked after her pitifully. She saw discord peep around the corner and feeling a new wave of anger, she set off after her sister.

The icy wind tore at her as Luna tried to keep her sister's pink sparkling mane in sight. As they crossed in to the kingdom, Luna's head began to spin again.

"Tia, can we reconsider? We are more than powerful enough-"

"No Luna it is too late now. Their family's rein of evil has lasted for long enough."

"He is not evil! Just confused, sister let me speak with-"

"Enough!" Celestia snapped. Her face was filled with pure anger and her voice was thick with hate as she called Sombra's name. "Come out! Show your self! Let your self be fallen by the very mare you loved!"

"Sister!" Luna begged. She didn't want to hurt Sombra, she loved him. But what he was doing was inexcusable. His foolish demands might lead to the demise of both countries. "Sombra! Please, come out and face us!" Luna tried. She flinched as the palace doors swung open. The power hungry unicorn stood on his balcony facing the sisters. His horn glowed bright red and his eye had a strange green tinge to them. He shot a searing beam of magic at Celestia but she dodged it and shot one back.

It hit his horn in the center, severing it. He screamed and fell to his knees as the sisters rushed him. He rushed inside, pursued by the white alicorn. She angerly shot berms of magic at him, tearing holes in his long cape and scorching the back of his helmet. He finally reached the ground and dashed towards the Crystal heart. Grabbing it, he screamed and was instantly enveloped in a dark red shadow.

It undulated and darkened the closer she got. Celestia stopped and grit her teeth as the reddish purple bubble like sphere exploded. Sombra stood, dark purple and green magic pouring from his eyes ad his horn was back but instead of the smooth twisted ivory, it was a disfigured red crystal. Dark black crystals began growing up around him and in a matter of moments, the entire castle was twisted and glazed over with the dirty looking stone.

Sombra stood tall and aimed for Celestia then stopped as he saw Luna rushing down at him. Smiling, he looked Celestia in the eye and shot a purple hazy beam at the moon pony. Celestia cried out as it hit Luna in the wing, causing her to free fall. Celestia ran for her but Sombra shot more magic at her and ran for Luna him self.

"Luna my love! Your sister, she attacked! I- I was only defending my self!" His disfigured horn glowed and her feathers smoothed out.

"Sombra, please stand down! She will kill you!" Luna cried.

"Luna get away from him!" Celestia shot another beam at Sombra and this time she caught his hoof.

"Sombra! Stop fighting! Stand down!" Luna begged.

"You ad I were destined to rule Luna! Do not side with her!"

"Luna go home, he will just confuse you. I will deal out his punishment." Celestia put her hoof on Luna's shoulder.

"I am not a child! Every pony stop telling me what to do!" She snapped. Bright sparks flew out from around Luna and her hair billowed with the crystal magic. Sombra took the opportunity to hit Celestia with a beam, sending her in to the air.

"Sister if you cannot see that he is evil then you are just as wrong as he!" Celestia wiped blood from her face and closed her eyes as her horn glowed. She shot a wide beam of magic that hit sombra in the chest. He cried out and fell to the ground momentarily unconscious.

"Sister! Please! Do not hurt him!" Luna climbed high in to the sky and joined her sister. "Please do not kill him!" Celestia hesitantly nodded and the sisters faced the pitiful wounded unicorn on the ground. He blinked a couple times and stood on shaky legs. Celestia turned her gaze to her sister and nodded once. Luna flew to her side, knowing what was coming next.

"Darkness fills you Sombra, your heart, your mind. It is deep nothingness shrouded by shadow! if darkness is all you are, then darkness is where you belong!" The sisters clacked their horns together and let loose a powerful stream of magic. It hit the unicorn with such force that he was thrown through the air. Sombra kicked and screamed as his appendages melted away in to whips' of smoke.

"Luna!" He cried. "Mi amore, i still love you, please, be my queen!" The light flow wavered as Luna grit her teeth and tried to hold Back her tears.

"Stay focused Luna" Celestia said, closing her eyes calmly. Luna struggled to stay but broke away and dashed for her love but stopped and cried out as his fading image fell away in to a deep icy trench. A bright red light exploded from the trench blanketing every thing, and like someone had flicked a switch, the entire crystal empire disappeared.

The sisters stared for a long time before either one of them spoke.

"How was he..." Luna's voice cracked.

"The city had a curse on it." Celestia Cursed. she landed ad stamped a hoof.

"I thought by defeating him-"

"We didn't defeat him sister, we only unconvinced him. As soon as he is strong enough to rule again..."

"The city will reappear" Celestia finished. "We will have to be patient and when It returns we will defeat him fully, then his subjects, his prisoners, will finally be free."

"We must kill him?" Luna flew to her sister's side.

"For now this is enough. But yes some day, he must die."

"I won't allow it." Luna said looking desperately in to her sister's face. "He is my life sister, when he is whole again, when his mind has had time to heal, I shall be his queen."

"No Luna he -" Luna took off suddenly, through the darkness and towards the castle. Celestia sighed and looked back at where the empire had once stood. All of those lives lost for who knew how long because she didn't have the heart to hurt her sister. "I swear sombra, you will suffer for what you have put Luna through." Celestia snarled through gritted teeth. With that she took off after to moon pony towards home.


	7. Chapter 7 Final

Tia sat on the window for a long time watching Luna bust in to tears, sober up, and bust out crying again. Her heart throbbed at the sight but even through heart break, a princesses job was never done.

"Luna, it is time for you to lower the moon." Celestia landed on the balcony next to her little sister and took a few steps forward.

"Leave me be sister. I am in mourning" Luna closed her eyes and hung her head.

"My dear sister, it had to be done." Celestia sat next to her Luna and nudged her hoof.

"I betrayed him" she whispered.

"No, it was he who betrayed this kingdom. He only loved the evil that took him.

"Does that make me evil for loving him?" She snapped

"Sister listen to me" Celestia took a step forward then recoiled as Luna's wings flew open.

"No, sister. You listen to me. You are the sun that every pony smiles at. That every pony loves and cherishes. I am the pony that every pony shuns and the only one to ever show me kindness and love and acceptance, you locked away in to the darkness." Luna slowly began backing away from her sister." All I see is darkness sister. There is no light in my world. So why should there be light in any pony else's?" As her hooves hit the side of the balcony, Luna flew high in to the air and disappeared in to the clouds that had gathered overhead.

"Oh, Luna" celestia looked at the moon for a second then rushed after the distraught night alicorn. She broke the cloud layer and gasped in shock. Hundreds of odd looking Pegasi filled the air behind her sister. the moon glinted off the black helmet and leg armor and a dark aura surrounded the entire army.

" we will not sit back and be governed by someone so small minded" Luna called out. Her voice was different and it sent a shutter through celestia.

"Luna, what is this?" She demanded, her voice wavering slightly.

"This is me living up to my name. I am the moon, I am the queen of the night and if you will not let me hold my proper place, then What this is sister, is a revolution." The army suddenly charged the sun pony. They whipped past her, their razor sharp wings cutting and ripping at her.

"Luna enough!" She cried. A large circle of purple magic surrounded the sisters so they were cut off from the Pegasi. "You need to calm down sister, you cannot be consumed by the evil that sombra was!" Celestia flew towards her sister but shrank back and dodged the dark blue beam of magic directed at her. "I do not wish to fight you sister!" Celestia bellowed

"Then stand down and let the true leaders of this land rise!" Luna snapped.

"We are the true rulers!"

"No! It is so clear to me that King sombra and I his queen shall rule! It is what has been decided!" Luna's coat grew darker and darker as she talked.

"You are not in your right mind sister, come home with me and all will be forgiven" Celestia begged. Luna sneered

" Why should I desire your forgiveness? It is your fault that it has come to this! All we want is the kingdom!"

" I cannot give it to you sister. You are not strong enough to handle it."

"Do not underestimate me Celestia. I can do much more than you know." Luna looked up and all of the army surrounded them. "Now!" She called out.

Every single pony smashed against the barrier at once. Celestia screamed as it shattered around them, leaving her exposed again. Luna took a chance at her sister being distracted and shot a burning beam of energy at the sun pony. It hit her under side full on, knocking her out of the air. Luna fired more beams at her sister as she fell and by the time Celestia hit the ground, she could barely move.

"Your highness!" Guards rushed and surrounded their fallen princess as the night soldiers rushed at her.

"Bring me the elements!" She commanded. Trying to stand.

"But princess!"

"Now!" Celestia's horn lit up as she tried to shoot down the oncoming attackers. They dropped one by one but celestia couldn't hold them all back. She began focusing her energy in to a single beem that spread out like a giant blanket. More guards gathered around her and poured their energy in to the beam. It slowly grew and undulated through the air.

"You think that will stop us?"Luna teased. " this is the end of harmony sister, we will rein supreme! Did you truly think I would sit back and watch as every pony basked in your glorious light? You cannot stop us!"

"No, but this can!" Celestia tore the chest away from the guard and smashed it open, revealing the elements . She threw them in to the beam and focused as hard as she could. The blanket turned a pure and blinding white and seemed to cover every thing. Celestia's eyes glowed with the power and as she blinked, the blanket exploded outwards in a fantastic spectrum of color. She could hear Luna scream but light engulfed every thing.

* * *

As the light died down she turned away and headed back towards the castle. Her legs were weak and she could feel her consciousness slowly draining. Her scalp prickled and her head pounded. The end of harmony? Celestia's heart constricted as the pain of betrayal burned through her.

There is only one who could have orchestrated something so brilliant. Discord looked out the window as the fight ended before him. He laughed and sat back idly. Discord spun in an imaginary chair and waved his hands about as if conducting an orchestra. Discord's laugh was cut off as he turned and made eye contact with the sun pony.

"Ooh, Tia I'm liking the new hair, rainbow is totally your color." He got up as walked towards her but stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Discord my love, tell me it's not true. Tell me you are not behind all of this?" Discord's face fell for a moment before he regained his cheerful manner.

"My dear, it is even in my name. Disharmony is what I thrive on. Did you think that you loving me would change that?" He slinked towards her and put a claw on her face lovingly. "Even you cannot change who I am" Celestia turned her face away and backed up a welled in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"You are right discord. I cannot change you." she sighed and looked at him pitifully." I only hope that time can." Discord stood with a confused look on his face, but it shifted to panic as Celestia's horn began to glow. The Five small gems that floated in a crown around her head lifted away from her head and began to glow. Suddenly, a magnificent rainbow shot towards the Draconian and wrapped around him like a cyclone.

"Tia, no, wait, I can be good!" He backed away and screamed as his leg was enveloped in stone. "My dear, please!" His arm suddenly weighed a ton and the itchy feeling of stone crawled over him. He writhed in agony as it slowly covered him moving in and up towards his face.

The last thing to be frozen was his eyes, which Celestia looked in to for a long time before finishing her spell. Weak, broken, and all alone, she looked out over the kingdom.

* * *

The moon hung high but she knew there was no one now to lower it. Tia walked slowly to the highest balcony of the castle and looked up. Her sister's silhouette filled the circle of the full moon and as Celestia stared two small dots fell from the shadow's eye, freezing mid fall and becoming part of the image.

She lowered her head and let only a few pained tears escape as she allowed her horn to glow,

effectively lowering the moon much more slowly than it had ever been lowered before.


End file.
